


Can you love an idiot?

by ahotep100



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahotep100/pseuds/ahotep100
Summary: How come she did not trust him enough to tell him?Just some silly, extremely short, Friday Phrack Fluff based on a small exchange between the main characters in the Swedish children's series Eva & Adam that I told Quiltingmom about and had to rewatch because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



Jack could not believe Phryne did not tell him about the case until the very last minute. They had been together for 6 months and he thought they were over the whole miscommunication phase of their relationship. It was not that he would not let her go, he totally would, but the fact that she had not told him until the very day before that stung most. She still did not trust him. He would have felt better if he had been given more than two days notice that she would be in Sydney for God knows how long. Especially since she knew she would meet up with Compton as part of the investigation. That man still made him furious sometimes. But he trusted her. He just wanted to be told. To have her trust him enough to tell him what was going on in her life, like he always tried to tell her what happened in his. It would make him feel part of that life. He sighed in frustration as he signed his name to the paper in front of him on the desk. To be honest, he had no clue if the report was readable, with him writing most of it in a fury, but it was done on time at least.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?”

He could not help looking up at her standing in the doorway to his office. Not for the first time did he wish that he was not so totally in love with her. Her beautiful feature and voice softened the anger inside him. Melted his heart. He just wanted to be mad at her! Why couldn’t he?! He didn’t want to let her know the effect she had on him just yet though, so he looked down at the paper again without an answer.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”, she said softly as she walked into his office, closing the door behind her. “I was really going to, but I know you aren’t getting along all to well with Compton and I didn’t know what to say to have you trust me, so I was dreading it and... I’ve been an idiot!”

“So have I”, he sighed as he rose from his chair to walk over to her.

“You couldn’t possibly love an idiot, could you?” she asked timidly, a tone he seldom heard in her voice, as she reached for his hand.

“I might be able to”, he answered with a small smile, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissed it before he took her in his arms. “Could you?”

“Of course!” was all she had time to get out before his mouth descended on hers.


End file.
